Promesa
by LiHara
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que te confesé mis sentimientos e hicimos una promesa ¿Algún día vendrás por mi, Syaoran? ¿Podremos volver a estar juntos y reír como antaño?


**Promesa**

El viento sopla y agita mi cabello, veo a una pareja pasar cogidos de la mano, sonrío, el recuerdo de aquellos días me hace sentir melancólica.

Han pasado diez años desde que te confesé mis sentimientos y me dijiste que te esperará.

¿Cuánto tiempo más, Syaoran?

Lo siento, hoy es la última vez que vengo aquí. En unas horas me iré a Tomoeda para darle una respuesta a Yukito.

El sol se oculta a lo lejos, la arena se incrusta en mis pies, contemplo el mar y cierro los ojos, una lágrima cae en mi vestido.

-Él no volverá, Sakura. No puedes seguir esperándolo, estas arruinando tu vida, tu padre y tu hermano están muy preocupados. ¿Desde hace cuanto no tienes noticias de él?

Hace cuatro o cinco años que no recibo una llamada o carta, respondo. Aunque Tomoyo ya no está ahí, sus palabras resuenan después de varios días, y por eso hoy ya me he decidido.

Escuchó una voz, alguien se acerca, es un hombre alto y tiene el cabello alborotado, ojos ámbar y un cuerpo tonificado.

Se detiene a un metro de donde estoy, me mira fijamente, ya no somos los mismos, él también se ha dado cuenta, ahora tengo el cabello largo, mi cuerpo es curvilíneo y crecí un poco.

-Hola.- Casi había olvidado esa voz.- Has cambiado, Sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Li?

-He venido a cumplir mi promesa.

Me abrazó a mi misma y comienzo a reír descontroladamente. Él me mira desconcertado, como si me hubiera vuelto loca, esa idea me hace reír más. Trato de controlarme.

¿Por qué ahora que ya había tomado una decisión, viene a irrumpir en mi vida? Es injusto.

-Es muy tarde para nosotros ¿Por qué vienes después de tanto tiempo? Sabes cuánto te he esperado.- respiró profundamente.- Cada día por diez años he venido a este lugar para esperarte.

Lloró. Me desmoronó sin poder contenerme.

-Perdóname.- trata de abrazarme, pero retrocedo.-Sé que cualquier cosa que te diga, sonará como excusa, sin embargo necesitaba verte y explicar el porqué he tardado tanto.

Me doy la vuelta y contemplo el horizonte, él comienza hablar sobre todo lo que le ha ocurrido, aunque ya no lo escuchó.

Mi cuerpo está ahí, pero mi mente se encuentra diez años atrás.

_Es verano, el calor es insoportable, el sonido de las olas me tranquiliza, los demás están jugando voleibol mientras que yo estoy aquí sentada, sin poder nadar o jugar, el culpable es aquel niño de cabello alborotado._

_¡Malvado, Syaoran! Si no me hubiera jalado el cabello, entonces yo tampoco habría corrido tras de él, en un intento por alcanzarlo para darle su merecido, pero tenía que tropezarme con esa minúscula piedra y fracturarme el pie._

_Aunque según las palabras de Tomoyo, había sido idea de Li, el venir a la playa para distraerme, ya que por un mes tendría que llevar la escayola y eso suponía estar encerrada en vacaciones._

_Syaoran Li, era uno de mis mejores amigos, de origen chino, había venido a estudiar a la ciudad de Tomoeda a la edad de diez años, terminamos juntos la primaria y actualmente estudiábamos en la Secundaria Sejio._

_-¡Eso fue trampa, Li! Lo hiciste a propósito._

_-¡Cállate, Hiraguizawa! No es mi culpa que Meiling no prestará atención._

_Él era el culpable y lo sabía, se aprovechó de que la china no le quitaba los ojos de encima._

_-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! Te aprovechas de las mujeres para ganar un partido._

_Parece sorprendido por mis palabras, se había olvidado de mi presencia._

_Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika comienzan a reír, mientras una Meiling sonrojada empieza a protestar. _

_Naoko había dejado su libro a un lado y contemplaba la escena con curiosidad. Yamazaki seguía tratando de convencer a un grupo de niños sobre la existencia del hombre que vivía en la arena, totalmente ajeno al dilema que se sucintaba._

_La mirada que me dirige Li, me confunde, es como si mis palabras lo hubiera lastimado. ¡Imposible! Lo dejo muy claro aquella vez cuando por equivocación lo escuché hablando con Eriol, a él le gusta Nanami Tamayo._

_A Meiling y a mí nos ve como sus mejores amigas._

_-Ya Syaoran, deja de mirarla de esa forma- espeta Tomoyo- Creo que debemos descansar un rato y comer. Por cierto necesito que alguien vaya a traer la canasta que dejé en la camioneta.- Sus ojos azules se enfocan en el chico de cabellera negra azulada, este bufa, pero camina hacia donde están los guardaespaldas de mi prima, para que le entreguen las llaves._

_Eriol es un novio esplendido._

_-¿Puede alguien ir a comprar algo para beber?-está vez su mirada se dirige a Rika y Chiharu, ambas suspiran y se alejan en silencio.- Naoko y Meiling pueden ayudar a Yamazaki con los niños, su maestra ha de estar muy preocupada por ellos y parece que él no los puede controlar._

_El grupo se encamina hasta el otro lado de la playa, puedo escuchar las mentiras que Yamazaki les cuenta a los niños y como ellos tratan de desmentirlo, sonrió, ese chico no cambiaría._

_-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó a Tomoyo, ella me mira confundida, luego sonríe. Esa sonrisa me provoca un escalofrío._

_-No, Sakura, tú debes descansar.-sus ojos se agrandan, como si olvidará algo.- ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que yo tengo las llaves de la camioneta, Eriol se…_

_Se dirige al estacionamiento, pero entonces se detiene y voltea._

_-¡Li, debes cuidar de Sakura!- grita y sigue avanzando._

_¿Qué piensa, Tomoyo? No soy una inválida a la que tienen que cuidar. Miró a Syaoran, su postura es rígida, tal vez le molesta la idea de cuidarme, porque desde hace un mes nuestra relación no es la misma, no contestaba mis mensajes, en la escuela pasaba más tiempo con Eriol y Meiling, ni si quiera peleábamos, ahora me evitaba. Por esa razón, se me hacía difícil creer que él organizará esta salida. Seguramente Tomoyo lo dijo para levantarme el ánimo._

_-¡Hey, Sakura!-se había sentado a mi lado, su cercanía me alteraba.- ¿Qué es lo que pretende, Daidouji?_

_- No te entiendo, Li._

_-No sé te hace raro que nos hayan dejado solos, que con una mirada de tu prima, los demás la hayan obedecido sin rechistar. Daidouji es una manipuladora, no entiendo como Hiraguizawa la puede aguantar, lo más seguro es que planeo esto para que tú…_

_-¡Callate, Li! Tomoyo no tiene ningún motivo para dejarnos solos, además Eriol está con ella por que la quiere y…_

_- Sakura eres demasiado ingenua-comienza a reír y toma mi mano- Lo siento, últimamente hemos estado muy distantes pero todo eso es porque…_

_-¡Sakura, Li! ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?- pregunta una jadeante Rika, detrás de ella viene Chiharu cargando unas bolsas. _

_Syaoran suelta mi mano._

_-Fue tras Eriol, se le olvido que ella tenía las llaves de la camioneta.-contesta Syaoran enojado, ambas se quedan sorprendidas y me miran como la causante de su enfado._

_¡Ese Li, es despreciable! Primero insulta a Tomoyo y ahora resulta que mi presencia le molesta, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, si eso fuera cierto entonces jamás podría corresponder a mis sentimientos o tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso estaba tan distante._

_-Iremos ayudarle- dijeron Rika y Chiharu al unisonó, dejaron las bolsas en la arena y se alejaron._

_Todos estaban actuando muy extraño, esto era algún plan de Tomoyo, pero ¿con qué propósito?_

_Estar más tiempo con Eriol. Si era así, no figurarían Rika ni Chiharu._

_Que Syaoran se reconciliara conmigo. Para eso el aludido tendría que estar enterado y por sus reacciones, no era posible._

_Que yo me le declare a Li. Era lo más factible, nos habían dejado solos, una oportunidad perfecta. Debía aprovecharla, antes de que me arrepintiera. _

_Mis manos comienzan a sudar, pero reúno el valor suficiente, ahora o nunca._

_-¡Syaoran!- él no contesta, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el cielo.-¡Syaoran!_

_Silencio._

_Esto me desesperaba._

_-¡Syaoran Li!-Grité, él ni si quiera se inmuto._

_¡Estúpido! Quería golpearlo, pero sólo tomo su mano, fue cuando reacciona._

_Sus ojos ámbar me miran fijamente, yo no me atrevo ni a respirar, el valor me abandona y entonces deseo besarlo._

_-¡Eres desesperante, Kinomoto!- sus palabras me hieren._

_-Quiero decirte algo, es muy importante. ¿Me escucharás, Syaoran?_

_-Si no me queda de otra…_

_Suspiro, mis manos tiemblan por lo que las pongo tras de mi. En cambio él se muestra impasible, distante, tengo miedo de su reacción._

_-Syaoran…te amo._

_Él se tensa, después comienza a reír._

_-¡Sakura eres una tonta!- esas palabras me devastan, pero no le demuestro mi tristeza, ya tendría tiempo para llorar sola.-¿Acaso crees que yo podría.._

_-¡Sakura!- el grito de Tomoyo nos sorprende, él se gira ya no dispuesto a seguir con la plática. _

_Me quedó consternada y herida. De todas las cosas que me imaginaba, nunca pensé que Syaoran fuera tan cruel._

_Poco a poco los demás van llegando, me sumó en un letargo que ni si quiera la animada charla de Yamazaki ayuda a mejorar mi ánimo._

_Tomoyo constantemente pregunta que me pasaba, pero no tengo deseos de hablar, mucho menos delante de Li. _

_¡Sakura! Vamos a ir a guardar las cosas a la camioneta- sólo asiento pero sin mirarlos._

_Miró las gaviotas y el atardecer, me siento triste, una parte de mi se queda en este lugar. Mi amor no correspondido, las palabras y aquellos ojos ámbar estarán en mis recuerdos. Nunca debí pretender que Syaoran me quería de la misma forma en que lo quiero, él me ama a su manera y eso es respetable. Aunque no me hace sentir mejor._

_Lágrimas fluyen y no puedo detenerlas, creo no poder estar cerca de Li por el momento. Si él me mira de esa forma nuevamente, quedaré destrozada y la única opción que podría tomar será alejarme. Perder su amistad._

_Unos brazos me sujetan por detrás, tengo miedo y ganas de gritar, esa persona se anticipa y me tapa la boca._

_-Soy yo._

_¿Por qué Syaoran me tiene que torturar? No deseaba verlo ni hablar con él. Me zafé de su agarre como pude._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito imbécil!- exclamó enojada. Li se aleja unos pasos.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Necesitaba hablar contigo._

_-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-él intenta acercarse, pero yo hago un gesto mostrando mi inconformidad.- Ya me diste una respuesta._

_-Te equivocas, Sakura. Sé que mi reacción te ha desconcertado, pero hay un motivo para mi comportamiento y es debido a que…_

_-¡No quiero escucharlo!- trato de pararme, pero sin las muletas fuera de mi alcance, es imposible._

_Syaoran sujeta mis brazos._

_-¡Suéltame!- Gritó._

_-¡No! Hasta que me escuches. Mi conducta no ha sido la mejor y te pido disculpas. Esto se debe a que hace dos meses recibí una llamada de Hong Kong, era mi madre, me dijo que necesitaba que regresara a casa, ya que mi padre le queda poco tiempo de vida. Tiene cáncer y desea verme. _

_Estaba atónita, por esa razón se la pasaba hablando con Meiling, ya que ambos eran primos lejanos, cualquier asunto que afectará a la familia Li, también incluía a los Dao._

_-Syaoran…yo lo siento, no sabía…_

_-Por favor, déjame continuar. Le pedí a mi madre que nos dejará quedarnos dos meses más para despedirnos de nuestros compañeros y amigos. ¿Sabes porque lo hice?- yo niego con la cabeza.- por que una vez que regresará a China, los asuntos del clan recaerían en mi y la libertad que disfrute en Japón, desaparecía. No podría regresar a Tomoeda en mucho tiempo._

_-¿Cuándo te iras?_

_-Mañana, nuestro vuelo sale a las diez de la mañana. Se paso una mano por su cabello, en un intento aplacarlo._

_-¿Eriol sabía sobre esto?_

_-Si, de hecho él me convenció para decirte la verdad, me dijo que tenías derecho a conocer mis circunstancias._

_-Entonces te ibas a ir sin despedirte._

_Él asintió. Su afirmación me dejaba un sabor amargo, Syaoran nunca había pensado en como me iba sentir cuando un día de repente desapareciera sin ninguna explicación. _

_-¿Nunca te han importado realmente mis sentimientos? Siempre me has visto como la estúpida Sakura, tu amiga incondicional, la que te perdona todas tus tonterías.- Mis palabras estaban cargadas de rabia. _

_Syaoran suelta mis brazos y me mira con tristeza, suspira y se voltea._

_-Sakura, yo no quería que esto pasará._

_Sucedió muy rápido, un segundo antes estaba dándome la espalda y luego sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Fue un beso fugaz._

_-Te quiero.- sonrío.- Me he quedado estos dos meses, por que necesitaba tener todos los recuerdos posible sobre ti._

_-Si es así. ¿Por qué te has portado tan esquivo?-le preguntó._

_-Porque llegue a la conclusión de que si me iba sin decirte nada, sufrirías menos, pero Hiraguizawa y Daidouji me convencieron de que te dijera la verdad.- él me besa otra vez..-Quiero que nos hagamos una promesa._

_-¿Cuál?_

_- Que me esperaras hasta que pueda venir por ti- saca un hilo rojo del bolsillo de su bermuda y luego lo ata a mi meñique y después al suyo.-Este hilo representa nuestro amor, no importa la distancia mientras nuestras almas estén conectadas, nos volveremos a encontrar y el amor perdurará. Ahora debemos sellar la promesa._

_-¿Con un beso?- pregunté con picardía._

Podía oír la voz de Syaoran en la lejanía, él no era el mismo niño de antaño, ahora se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.

-No me has prestado atención. ¿Verdad, Sakura?- Su voz sonaba grave, más profunda.- Por lo menos mírame, por favor.

Sus ojos ámbar mostraban tristeza, pero eso no me conmovía, tantos años esperando, tratando de cumplir una promesa de amor, para que Syaoran me viniera con excusas.

-No quiero volver a verte. Tus excusas son tan problemáticas, como te has atrevido a venir cuando ya has incumplido nuestra promesa. Te casaste.- un sollozo salió de mi garganta-¡Eres tan detestable!

-Nunca te olvidé, debes creerme, si me casé con Meiling fue para proteger al clan. Ella y yo fuimos conscientes de que nuestro matrimonio era de conveniencia, no podemos divorciarnos, por eso yo pensaba…

-¿Qué la estúpida de Sakura iba aceptar ser tu amante?- reí ante la ocurrencia- ¿Qué te daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos ante los planes que tiene para los dos?

-¿Por qué echas por la borda esta oportunidad? Si tan sólo me escucharas, podríamos marcharnos lejos y empezar de nuevo-se paso una mano por el cabello, ese gesto me hacia recordar al niño que había sido, al Syaoran serio y responsable.

-Lo siento, a pesar de que aún te quiero y creo que siempre serás el amor de mi vida, no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. Sigue tu camino y trata de ser feliz con Meiling, así como yo trataré de rehacer mi vida junto a Yukito.

Una lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero no podía consolarlo, todo había terminado y de la peor manera, él y yo pasábamos hacer unos extraños. Me senté en la arena y después de unos minutos oí unos pasos alejarse de esta playa que significaba tanto.

_**¡Lucharía con todo, menos contigo!**_

_**Alguna canción dijo que pelearía por ti hasta con dragones, pues así lo haría con arpías y el mundo entero si fuera posible. Si tú me dijeras ven aquí, rescátame y nos separara un feroz mar, y unas temidas montañas, yo vería como e iría cuésteme lo que me cueste. **_

_**¿Sabes porqué? **_

_**Por que te quiero y sólo por ti...**_

_**Pelearía contra todo, sólo hay algo con lo que no puedo luchar y eso eres tú, ni siquiera luchar o tratar de pelear contigo, si te lastimo el único afectado soy yo.**_

_**No ataco ha alguien común y corriente, si no a ti que eres y vales mucho para mi. Lamentablemente tú eres el dragón que te aprisiona y la verdad no puedo decirte más que palabras sordas…no me escuchas.**_

_**Te quiero no lo olvides, pero todo lo estas matando con tu desconfianza y por eso creo que seré drástico.**_

_**Si esto no sé soluciona recuerda que aquí esta alguien que te quiere y te ama mucho. No lo olvides. Aunque algunas veces pienso que ya lo hiciste, si es así bien por ti.**_

_**Yo siempre te querré.**_

_Ocho años después._

El viento sopla y agita mi cabello, la arena se incrusta en mis pies, contemplo el mar y cierro los ojos. Siento unos brazos que rodean mi cintura, él ha vuelto, dejo descansar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, extrañaba su calidez.

-Estoy en casa.- susurra en mi oído y yo sonrío.

-Bienvenido, Syaoran.

Tomados de la mano contemplamos el atardecer.


End file.
